All in a word and memory
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: What if Peyton's daydream during Lucas's wedding had been real and she'd really said don't marry her? What happens when it doesn't go as she planned? Will everyone be able to deal with their world being turned upside down? Or will the past repeat it's self. Brucas.
1. Its always been Brooke

I don't own one tree hill.

A/N what if the scene in Peyton's head actually played out during Lucas's wedding? This is a Brucas story. The words in bold are directly from the show.

" **Lucas you can't,"**Payton stood up from the pew, her hands shaking and every head turned to her just as the preacher was asking if Lucas would take Lindsey to be his wife. All eyes turned to her.

"_**Now that's what I'm talking about,"**_Skills shou_ted._

_**I'm sorry I'm so sorry but you can't you just can't."**__ The words tumbled out of Payton's mouth. _**"Because I love you, and because you fixed my car."**She looked desperate as she clinged to nothing Lucas's mind was whirling as he thought back to what Haley had said earlier at the marina. At that moment though as Lucas thought on Haley's words he knew Haley was right, he didn't love Lindsey but she was wrong in that he didn't love Peyton either.

"**oh boy," **his eyes flashed to Brooke the girl he truly loved and he felt like he was eighteen again and stuck in the triangle. Though this time he thought glancing at Lindsey it was a square. He loved Lindsey in his own way he did, but marriage had never been in the cards until Brooke Davis came back to tree Hill. He hadn't written a word until she came back. Seeing her that first morning he'd smiled for real, the smile only Haley Nathan and Jamie ever saw, except until that moment he hadn't realized what he was doing. Until this very second looking at Brooke sitting in that pew, smiling tightly not making waves. Peyton ready to tear his wedding apart for her own gain, and Lindsey, the one who got involved in this mess without realizing standing at an alter wedding dress on looking stony faced.

Peyton keep talking not stopping Luke really wanted to slap her at that moment. **"Remember that day? Because that day changed everything and I didn't know it at the time. But when you fixed my car you fixed my heart. And when you proposed to me two years ago, I just wasn't ready. And I was lost and scared, so I said someday, but now some day's now Luke it is. Someday is now and I love you. Please don't leave me again. People always leave." **

Brooke was mortified, she couldn't look at Peyton who was making an fool of herself and she couldn't look at Lucas or Lindsey because even if she didn't want to admit it she was in love with him. In love with everything about him, even though he had hurt her multiple times. There was something about Lucas Scott that would always be her down fall.

Lucas looked between her and Brooke, between her and Lindsey and then he looked at all three of them. He released Lindsey's hand, "I'm sorry" he whispered.

And though it hurt she understood she knew she was never the girl for Lucas Scott. She always knew since the moment she read his book, but looking out over the crowd her eyes landed on one girl. The one girl she knew he was supposed to be with, and it wasn't Payton Sawyer. "Its ok, but go and get her Luke, she loves you just as much as you love her." Lucas looked at her shocked sure she was talking about Peyton and he started to shake his head. She whispered. "I mean Brooke. You forget Lucas Scott I've read every draft of the unkindness of ravens you've ever written I know the truth." She smiled at him sadly slipped her engagement ring off and folded it in his hand. She kissed his cheek and walked back down the aisle sad but at the same time not able to be angry at him.

He stared at his closed hand and then over at Peyton who was still standing there. Then his gazed moved to Brooke who was still sitting in the pew twisting her hands together not looking up. He could see her chewing her lower lip.

"Lucas." Peyton moved towards him and he held up his hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"NO, Peyton. What the hell do you think you were doing?" he glared at the blond in front of him.

"But, you're not marrying her. You told her you couldn't." Peyton looked at him hurt and confused.

"Yes you're right, I'm not marrying Lindsey because I realized at the last moment that I didn't really love Lindsey not the way her or I deserved in life, but if you think for a second that is because of you, well you're just plain crazy Peyton Sawyer."

She felt liked she'd been slapped across the face, and then the anger came surging through her.

"Well then exactly who the hell do you love Lucas Scott, have you ever known?"

"Yes Peyton I think deep down I've always known that who I loved but I was to scared to say it."

"Well who is it? Peyton dared him to speak.

Lucas was ready to meet her challenge. "I love Brooke its always been Brooke. There are you happy." He heard a gasp and looked over at Brooke her hazel eyes colliding with his blue. He could read pain and despair in them.

"Her really." Peyton scoffed.

"Lucas just glared and walked off and out the door he needed air he needed to think to clear his head. This really was no the way he had seen this day ending? Who thought this morning when he woke up to get married to Lindsey he'd stop it at the altar. After Peyton tried to stop it and that he'd admit or realize that he loved Brooke still to this day. That it had always been Brooke.

No one in the church knew what to do, Lucas was outside. Brooke was frozen she hadn't said a word since Lucas left the building. Peyton looked like she was going to smack someone, and Haley was worried that someone might be Brooke.

"Peyton over there." She stepped in front of the blond pointing to the corner. Peyton glared at her but even she knew not to mess with Haley Scott. Haley then looked over and nodded at Nathan he realized she wanted him to go and find Lucas. He nodded and headed out the door. Haley went to sit by Brooke. "Hey Tigger how are you holding up?" Haley felt horrible for what she said to Lucas earlier in the day and she thought back to the words she read and now could see where she went wrong and how it had always and would always be Brooke.

"I don't know what to think, Hals" Brooke took a dep breath. "I do love him. I never stopped loving him. I just don't know if I can trust him. I mean look around us. We're at his failed wedding to another girl. Not to mention that once upon a time he asked Peyton to marry him to." Tears started to pool in her eyes.

"I know Honey I know." Haley soothed. Karen stood behind the girls not sure what to do, she felt torn in two. Her son was outside his world turned upside down. Brooke and Haley two girls she thought of as daughters sat on the bench trying to figure out this new turn of events. She turned to the girls knowing that right now Nathan would be able to help Lucas more at this moment then she could.

"Brooke." Karen slide in next to Haley. Brooke looked up at this woman who had taken her in when she had nowhere else to go. A part of her was scared to know what she was thinking right now.

"Karen." Her voice even sounded weak to herself. Haley slide out of the picture and decided to go and find the boys but not before looking back over her shoulder and seeing Karen with her arms around Brooke.

"Brooke," Karen smoothed her hair out of her face. Even though she was grown looking at her now Karen could still see the lost rebellious teen she'd taken in so many years before. "Oh Brooke I don't know what to say, you know you've always been like a daughter to me. No matter what happens, If you get back with Lucas if you don't get back with him. It doesn't matter ok sweetie."

Brooke nodded numbly. "I love him." She whispered.

"Oh sweetie I know." Karen smiled softly. "I've always known you loved him, just like I've always known he loves you. I didn't want to push either of you though. You had to find your way back to each other though I was always positive you would find your way at some point.

"If people are meant to be, they will always find their way back to each other." Brooke whispered.

"That's right." Karen nodded. She decided to add one more piece of information before she left.

"He was always protecting you Brooke, even when you didn't believe he was. Remember that." She hugged Brooke and got up leaving the brunette to think about everything she'd said.

Nathan had made his way outside and found Lucas on the steps. "Luke." He put his hand on his shoulder. Lucas turned to look at his brother.

"Nate,"

"So that was interesting." Nate nodded towards the church.

"Yeah interesting." Lucas laughed humorlessly. "I fucked up man." He sighed.

"No," Nate shook his head I think for once in your life you actually did something right. I've always known it was Brooke. It was Brooke the moment you painted that door red and then had to repaint it black when you couldn't even bare to look at it after she slept with Chris Keller."

"She always wanted to be the girl behind the red door." Lucas whispered.

"Luke she never stopped loving you, you know that. I know that. Hell all of tree hill knows that.

"If only I could believe that." Luke muttered. Just then Haley walked out of the doors.

"Well believe it Lucas Eugene Scott." She came to stand beside her Husband and best friend. "She loves you she told me herself but she's scared. You announced you loved her at your wedding, after Peyton tried to stop you from marrying Lindsey. Can't you see why she'd be nervous every time you and Brooke get close Peyton is in the middle of it." There was so much Haley wished she could tell Lucas but it wasn't her place to say anything about what happened after her own wedding. Haley had always known Peyton wasn't perfect. She'd always been closer to Brooke but it had taken until today to actually see Peyton for what she was the conniving bitch who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. No matter what or who she hurt.

"Thanks Hals." Lucas hugged her. Haley had been a part of his life and he always took her council to heart even if he didn't want to.

"Nate." Haley nodded her head back towards the church she new at that moment she needed to leave Lucas alone with his thoughts. Nate nodded and headed back with his wife he touched Lucas's shoulder on the way through. Luke stood looking out over Tree hill think about everything that had happened everything that was said.

Karen stood at the door watching her son wishing she could make everything ok take the pain away from both Lucas and Brooke. She looked back into the church and Saw Brooke sitting alone on the pew.

Brooke was trying to wrap her mind around how the world had turned and what she was going to do about it how she was going to handle it. She caught site of Peyton pretty much pouting in the corner obviously pissed about the turn of events. Something in her eyes put Brooke on guard though. This wasn't over were Peyton was concerned Brooke could tell that just by the look on the other girls face. If anything about this day scared Brooke it was the look on Peyton's face.

Everyone was in their own worlds a day that was supposed to end joyously had ended in confusion anger hurt and many people trying to find their way back to each other.

A/N this is my newest story I've been wanting to write a story based on the failed wedding for awhile now let me know what you think. Also I have a facebook page under my user name Merdarkandtwisty. Go and like it and I'll have updates schedules and other things about my stories up there. If you like review that's the only way I am motivated to write more.


	2. wanting to believe

I don't own one tree hill.

The world of the tree Hill gang was still in disarray. Lindsey's family had all left the church. Lucas had disappeared, Peyton was seething in the corner surprisingly she hadn't moved since Haley had told her to go there. Haley and Nathan were trying to take down everything from the wedding and Brooke was staring into space not having moved from the pew she'd been sitting in since the beginning.

"Hey Aunt Brooke." Jamie pushed himself up on the bench and smiled at his favriote aunt who didn't seem to notice that the young boy was sitting beside her. "Aunt Brooke." He poked her arm. She jumped and looked down.

"Jamie." She wrapped her arms around the young boy hugging him to her.

"Aunt Brooke you're squishing me." He tried to wiggle out of her hold.

"Sorry Jimmy Jam." She released him and he grabbed her hand in his little one.

"Aunt Brooke, do you love Uncle Lucas."

Brooke looked down at the little boy in surprise. "Yes Jamie I do love your uncle Luke."

"Then how come you weren't marrying him instead of Lindsey."

"Jamie it's a lot more complicated then that." She ruffled his hair.

"Well I think you should marry him then You'll be my real Aunt Brooke."

She just smiled and ruffled his hair. She didn't want to let the tears out that his child's innocence brought out. "I love you James Lucas Scott." She hugged him again and watched him run off to help his dad. She wondered what her life right now would have been like if She'd been pregnant at the same time as Karen and Haley. What her life would have been like to have a child that was half hers and half Lucas's. She stood up and tried to smooth the wrinkles out of her dress. She didn't want to leave but at the same time she didn't want to stay either. She out of everyone knew where he was. Of course he'd be at the river court where else could he or would he be.

She grabbed her purse and took a deep breath, was she willing to meet this head on, or was she going to run away again. She knew if she pushed hard enough he would go back to Peyton, She glanced over at the blond. She also knew that if he did she'd die a little more inside. She steeled herself and deliberately made her way outside her heels tapping against the floor. Every eye on her.

"You go and get him B Davis." Skills cheered as Mouth stopped her and hugged her.

"It was always you Brooke. Only you can bring that look into his eyes." He whispered letting her go. And taking a deep breath she made her way down the stone steps and walked in the cool crisp air to the river court. Memory's of the past assailing her with every step she took.

The night she'd confronted him about his heart condition. The days she spent watching him play ball with Junk and Fergie. Finding him on the court four years later, the spay painted words faded with time. She made her way to the ground that had soaked up so many memory's glancing over at the bleachers she saw him sitting there. She stopped on the perimeter. Not daring to go any farther, yet not being brave enough to say no and turn around going back where she came from. Once again a battle waged in her. Then some words she'd long forgotten came back to her. "This is my world Brooke Davis and you're a part of it. Taking a deep breath she walked onto that court. He looked up hearing the footfalls against the pavement. He froze when he saw her.

"Brooke," He whispered.

"Luke," the words came out in a chocked teary voice. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked slowly towards him. She stepped up and sat next to him. She rubbed her cold arms as she glanced up at the darkening sky. She shivered and Lucas shrugged out of his jacket wrapping the heavy material around her. He wrapped his arm around her causing her to stiffen in his embrace. She shrugged his arm off of her and turned to him. She felt like she was seventeen again and had just found out about Peyton and Lucas's kiss in the library all over again. "We can't do thins Lucas. You almost married another women only hours ago. Peyton is in love with you and…" Here she broke off on a sob.. "And I can't risk my heart again. Her body was shaking as sobs racked it.

Lucas rubbed his hands tiredly over his face. "Pretty girl," He tried to pull her to him. He let herself go into his arms as he felt the wet tears on his shirt. "I love you, Its always been you. "I know I've hurt you. Hell I know I don't deserve you. And I'll take this slowly and if you can't be with me then I'll back away but you need to know this. I'll never go to Payton Sawyer never in a million years." She isn't the girl for me. I knew that the moment she turned down my proposal That day in California. I knew it the minuet I saw you in New York and I knew it once again the moment I saw you in my bedroom just a few short months ago. Brooke Penelope Davis I've loved you since I was sixteen. We have a lot of stuff to talk about to get through but if you let me I promise we can and will."

The tears had subsided as she listened to his speech. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to love him but she was still scared. Peyton was always lamenting about how everyone was always leaving her. But in reality it felt to Brooke like she and not her Blonde friend was always the one that was getting over looked and left. "I'll always love you Broody I'm just not sure I can actually be with you." She whispered as the inky blackness enveloped them. Both of them trying slowly and painfully putting their shattered hearts back together.

Peyton Sawyer was in her room at Brooke's house. Drowning her sorrows in a bottle of cheap wine. She looked around the room and sneered. Why was it that Brooke Davis always got everything she wanted. The career the house the boy. Well Peyton felt she never got anything. Oh she could fake it well hold it for a second but she could never make it stick to stay. She drained the rest of the wine and crawled into bed pulling the covers her head and wondering if she'd ever have love in her life again.

Nathan and Haley watched their son sleep and thought about the places they'd been to get them here. Haley still wasn't happy about Nanny Carrie but at the same time she would never stop loving Nathan. She couldn't stop it at sixteen and she surely couldn't stop it now.

The tree hill gang was no longer seventeen and on the verge of new beginnings but that didn't mean they weren't just as fractured as they had been four years before. Now the question just was could they come together or would the world pull them apart for good.

A/N thanks for those that reviewed and please review if you want more.


	3. the girl behind the red door

I don't own one tree hill.

"Come on let's get you home." Lucas took her hand and helped her up off of the bleachers. She felt the electric shock run through her hand at his touch. She knew at that moment that no matter how much she fought it sooner rather than later she'd be falling back into Lucas Scott's arms.

He walked her back to her house. It wasn't the house either of them wanted to see. It was just a generic house with no memories but it would do for now. He walked her to the front door and kissed her cheek. "Have a good night pretty girl." He whispered into the twilight.

"You too Broody." She turned her key in the door she turned back to him as he was walking down her stairs. "I do love you Lucas."

"I love you to." He saw her small smile that flashed over her face as she walked through the door. She shut the door behind her and leaned against the hard grainy wood. What was she going to do. Lucas Scott was always her one weakness and now he loved her again. She pushed off from the door and walked through the house. She noticed Peyton's light was on and her door was open. She leaned against the door frame. She noticed the empty bottle of wine on the floor. She noticed the her friend asleep in her clothes and she wanted to cry. Cry for hurt and heartache. She flipped the light off and shut the door. She made her way up to her room and after slipping into her pajama's she found herself in bed. Letting the tiredness overtake her she felt her eyes drift shut.

Lucas made his way to his door and opened it looking at the black door he vowed that in the morning he'd change it that it wouldn't be black for much longer then another idea got into his head and he smirked. She was going to kill him but it would be fun. He shut the door and stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. The morning would be interesting.

The next morning Lucas woke up early showered dressed and made his way to the hardware store. He purchased so many cans of red pain he was sure the clerk thought he was crazy. He knew he had to wait for Brooke to leave for the day so he decided to start with his door. Opening the paint he started once again to paint the door red. Only this time he vowed that no matter what happened. No matter how much it hurt he'd never repaint that door. When its done he steps back and looks at the door, as he remembers remembered long lost words.

"I'll miss the girl behind the red door." Yes he'd always missed the girl behind the red door. Even when he didn't realize it he had missed her. No more running no more lying. He then grabbed another can and walked towards Brooke's house not realizing that he had to walk right past the clothes over bro's store to get there.

Brooke had woken up that morning and didn't want to pull herself out of that bed. The day before still swirled through her head. The wedding that almost was but didn't. The words spoken the emotions and feelings long buried brought to the surface. Lucas Scott loved her. She got out of bed and showered before making coffee. She then made her way out of the house quietly hoping to wake Peyton. She really didn't want to have a confrontation with her best friend at that moment. Well she was still trying to figure out everything that had to do with Lucas. And well she knew that Peyton was a big piece of that past it just wasn't something she wanted to think about at the moment. She made her way to her store. That still sent a tingle through her. Sure she had other stores but this store was hers Victoria had nothing to do with it. Nothing to say about it. It was all hers. She stayed her and it was in the one place she felt safe. Tree Hill. In the one building that always made her feel at home. For the fact that this building once held Karen's Café made the fact that it now held Clothes over bros all the much better.

She unlocked the door and flipped the lights. Smiling she started to go through the day. She had a few customers but was surprised when she happened to look up and see Lucas walking past her store with what appeared to be a can of paint. She almost left the store to investigate but at the last moment figured she'd properly find out what was going on sooner or later and a customer had just walked in the door anyway so she couldn't leave.

Lucas made his way up the front porch of Brooke's house and sat down he pried the top of the can and started to paint. He was half way done with the door when it flew open and he stumbled backwards thankfully not dumping the paint over.

"Lucas Scott what the hell do you think you're doing?" Payton shouted. She'd been drinking coffee trying to forget the awful night she'd suffered when she'd spied Luke on the porch but she couldn't figure out what he was doing especially when he didn't even knock on the door or ring the bell.

"I'm painting." He gestured around him. She froze. Looking at the can of paint, The half painted door and the paint brush in his hand. She went back in time to the day she sat and watched him do the exact opposite as he painted over a red door. She scoffed.

"Do you really think some red paint is going to bring her back to you?"

"No I don't but I do think it will show her that I'm in fact serious about her." Lucas said. Pulling Peyton out of the door way and shutting the door so that he could finish painting. She stood by the steps arms crossed glaring.

"What is so special about her that you must have her?" She demanded.

"Peyton," Lucas turned to her. "I'm not going to fight with you its not worth it. We had our chance we didn't work out we were never met to be." He turned back to his painting and Peyton stalked around him yanking the door open and slamming it back shut causing Lucas to splatter paint over himself. He just shook his head at the blonds temper. He finished the door and left.

Brooke made her way home that night after a successful day at the store. As she walked up her driveway she froze. The door, this morning when she left it was white now it was a bright vivid red. Only one person she knew could have done this. "I'm going to miss the girl behind the red door." She sighed as she walked up the steps. "Well Lucas Scott." She summered you certainly pulled out all the stops.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed and please review if you want more.


End file.
